


Just Kill It

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Skye hates spiders, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is terrified of spiders so she asks her semi-stranger neighbor Grant Ward to kill it for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kill It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Got a new one for ya! If you watched last night's episode, then I'm sure you feel me when I say we all need something kinda cute and funny after a certain thing that happened between two people that none of us wanted to actually happen.
> 
> The prompt for this one was: "I know we've never talked before but there is a friggin huge spider in my apartment can you kill it for me" au.
> 
> Enjoy!

A loud pounding at his front door pulls Grant away from his book. Bookmarking his page and closing the book, he sets it down on his coffee table and then stands up from the couch, making his way to the front door.

Pulling open the door, he sees a short brunette woman standing on the other side, a panicked look on her face.

"Hello," he says, unsure of what's going on.

"Hi," she breathes out. "Could you come over to my apartment real quick?"

He furrows his brows, "What?"

"Could you come over to my apartment, please?"

"Why would I come over to your apartment?"

She sighs, "Look, I know we've never talked before and have probably only seen each other in this hallway on occasion, but there is a friggin  _huge_  spider in my apartment and it's freaking me out. Can you kill it for me?"

"You want me to kill a spider for you?"

She nods her head vigorously, "Yes. It's huge and it's just sitting there freaking me out."

Grant sighs, "Alright, fine. I'll kill the spider for you."

"Thank you so much," she breathes out in relief. "Come on, my apartment is just down the hall." She steps away from his door and begins making her way down the hall.

Grant grabs his key off of the hook just inside his door, steps out of his apartment and shuts the door behind him, following after the woman down the hallway.

Once he reaches the apartment, the door is already open. He steps inside, "Hello?"

"Back here!" He hears the woman call out from deeper within the apartment.

He moves further into the apartment, leaving the door open behind him. He walks down a hallway, finding another door open at the end of it. He peers inside to see the woman standing just inside the door, a terrified look still on her face.

"So, where's the spider?" he asks her.

"Over there," she points to the opposite end of the room by the window.

Grant makes his way over to the window, crouching down slightly to get a better look at the spider.

After a minute, he turns towards the woman, "You know, this isn't actually that big of a spider."

"Um, yeah it is. So can you please just kill it already? That thing is creeping me out real bad."

Grant sighs again, "Yeah, alright. Do you have some newspaper or a shoe or something?"

"Yeah, there's a shoe right there," she points to the closet.

Grant leans over and picks up a black flat, holding it tightly and turning back towards the spider. He takes a deep breath, steadies his hand, and then thrusts his arm out, crushing the spider beneath the sole of the shoe.

"One dead spider, just as ordered," Grant lifts the shoe off of the wall, revealing the dead spider on the sole. He holds it up to show the woman.

"Thank you so much," she breathes out in relief. "You are such a life saver."

"Yes, because this thing could have killed you," he replies sarcastically.

"Hey, you never know."

He rolls his eyes and sighs, "Alright. What would you like me to do with this now?"

"Throw it away," she says like it's completely obvious.

"Right, of course." He stands up and looks at her, "Garbage?"

"Over by the bed," she tells him.

He walks to the bedside and stoops down slightly, hitting the shoe on the inside of the trash can, allowing the dead spider to fall into it.

Once done, he stands up straight and looks at her, tossing the shoe back towards the closet.

"All done," he gives her a small smile.

"Thank you so much," she smiles back. "I know it was kind of ridiculous, but I'm just really terrified of spiders. Had a bad experience as a kid."

"It's no problem," he laughs quietly. "I'm just curious as to why you came to me instead of your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend," she tells him with a smile small.

He gives her a small smile back, "Oh, okay."

"Yeah. And out of everyone who lives on this floor, you're probably the least sketchy. So I thought you'd be my best bet."

"Alright, well, if you ever need me to kill another spider, you know where to find me," he smiles.

"Yes I do," she smiles back.

Grant smiles at her before he turns to make his way from the room.

"My name's Skye, by the way."

He stops and turns back towards her. He gives her a smile, "Grant."

"Nice to officially meet you, Grant."

"You too, Skye."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
